


can't rid myself (of jealousy)

by robs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Past Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Regret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: La cosa peggiore, pensa Magnus mentre con la coda dell'occhio osserva il modo in cui Alexander si muove con un'agitata sicurezza nel suo loft, è che questa situazione non è altro che il risultato delle sue stesse azioni.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	can't rid myself (of jealousy)

La cosa peggiore, pensa Magnus mentre con la coda dell'occhio osserva il modo in cui Alexander si muove con un'agitata sicurezza nel suo loft nell'attesa che lo shadowhunter svenuto sul divano si svegli dal leggero coma magico che in cui l'ha spinto per poterlo guarire senza distrazioni, è che questa situazione non è altro che il risultato delle sue stesse azioni – il modo in cui ha respinto i numerosi tentativi del suo vecchio amante di spiegargli il motivo delle sue decisioni, in cui ha completamente rifiutato di comprendere la sua parte della storia, è perfettamente consapevole che il motivo per cui Alexander ha voltato pagina dopo aver smesso di provare a riparare il loro rapporto, oltre allo stretto necessario per continuare a convivere serenamente nei rispettivi ruoli di Capo dell'Istituto di New York e Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn, non è riconducibile ad altre persone oltre che a Magnus stesso.

Vorrebbe poter dire di essere stupito dall'orribile gelosia che non ha fatto altro che tormentarlo dalla prima volta che ha visto Alexander rivolgere a un'altra persona quel particolare sorriso pieno di tenerezza che fino a qualche anno prima era solo suo, ma non lo è, non davvero – Alexander è sempre stato la stella più brillante nella costellazione dei suoi amanti passati, la più calda e luminosa, e Magnus si è pentito più di una volta di aver lasciato che le sue insicurezze e il suo orgoglio ferito lo accecassero a tal punto da lasciarselo scivolare dalle dita in quel modo.

Il fatto che con il tempo Alexander avesse trovato un altro amante qualche anno dopo la loro rottura non era stata una grossa sorpresa, è sempre stato consapevole di quanto il cuore del suo shadowhunter fosse grande, ma che il suo nuovo amante fosse scandaloso tanto quanto o forse addirittura più del primo, be', quello l'aveva spiazzato per qualche minuto in più – e aveva gettato una nuova luce sulle occhiate furtive rivolte ad Alexander che aveva notato durante le sue visite all'Istituto quando ancora erano una coppia, da parte del nuovo arrivato di cui col tempo si era scoperta la vera identità.

L'intero mondo dei Nascosti aveva trattenuto il respiro quando la relazione tra Alexander Lightwood e Jonathan Morgenstern era venuta a galla, nonostante l'infaticabile lavoro del primo per cambiare in meglio le relazioni tra shadowhunter e Nascosti e il modo in cui il secondo si era dimostrato col tempo un valido seppur irritante alleato – Magnus stesso, pur conoscendo intimamente le opinioni e il cuore del Capo dell'Istituto, aveva temuto il ritorno dell'aperta intolleranza che l'unione di quelle due specifiche famiglie aveva causato in passato (se n'era vergognato poco più tardi, naturalmente, ma ha vissuto troppo a lungo per non sospettare il peggio quando la storia sembra ripetersi in quel modo) prima di riconoscere la stretta al suo stomaco non solo come preoccupazione per il suo popolo, ma anche come gelosia.

E nonostante siano passati anni da quel momento, e ancora di più da quando lui stesso ha costretto Alexander a voltare pagina, quel terribile sentimento non è ancora svanito; forse è addirittura peggiorato, si rende conto quando nota il modo in cui Alexander smette completamente di muoversi per un secondo prima di avvicinarsi al divano e inginocchiarsi a terra all'altezza del volto dell'altro shadowhunter ancora prima che Jonathan apra gli occhi – e il modo in cui le sue labbra si piegano subito in un sorriso quando l'altro incrocia il suo sguardo all'istante, come se Jonathan fosse a sua volta perfettamente consapevole di dove Alexander si trovasse prima ancora di riprendere conoscenza, è come una pugnalata dritta al cuore.

“Sei un idiota, Morgenstern,” è la prima cosa che gli dice, e Magnus non può fare a meno di studiare con masochistica curiosità il modo in cui Jonathan esala una mezza risata prima di muovere una mano il tanto necessario per afferrare quella che Alexander ha posato accanto al suo bacino – ed è così fluido, così naturale, il modo in cui le sue dita si infilano tra quelle dell'altro shadowhunter, che Magnus non è particolarmente stupido dal modo in cui il suo cuore sembra fermarsi per qualche lungo secondo.

“E ho ucciso più demoni di te, Lightwood,” è la sua risposta, accompagnata da un ghigno vittorioso che fa roteare all'istante gli occhi di Alexander – Magnus si concede un piccolo sorriso sollevato davanti alla sua espressione, perché è sicuramente un piacevole cambiamento rispetto alla tensione che aveva preso residenza sul suo volto mentre Jonathan era in coma, ma c'è un'amarezza ormai familiare sulla sua lingua dovuta alla consapevolezza di non essere il motivo per cui lo shadowhunter si è rilassato con questa facilità. “E probabilmente anche più del piccolo Jace, quindi ho vinto la scommessa,” aggiunge Jonathan, e adesso il suo tono gronda di un autocompiacimento che Magnus trova onestamente repellente – più per l'orribile somiglianza tra la sua voce e quella di Valentine che per il tono in sé, in realtà.

“Jace non è quasi morto, questa volta, penso che sia un punto a suo favore,” ribatte Alexander, con un tono più asciutto del deserto, e suo malgrado Magnus si lascia sfuggire una risata che attira subito gli occhi dei due shadowhunter su di sé – quelli di Jonathan imperscrutabili come al solito, quelli di Alexander in parte divertiti e in parte sorpresi, come se si fosse dimenticato della sua presenza, e Magnus non è sicuro di come prenderla. “Goditi il momento, comunque, perché questa è l'ultima volta che vi permetto di fare una cosa del genere la notte di Halloween. Non ho decisamente intenzione di vederti di nuovo sul punto di morire perché tu e Jace non riuscite ad andare d'accordo senza punzecchiarvi come bambini,” continua un attimo dopo, tornando a guardare Jonathan – ed eccolo di nuovo, pensa Magnus, quel sorriso pieno di tenerezza che adesso è di un altro, il mostro dagli occhi verdi che rialza la testa con un ruggito nel notare anche il modo in cui lo sguardo impenetrabile dell'altro shadowhunter si fa più morbido nell'incrociare di nuovo gli occhi del suo amante.

E Magnus è geloso, terribilmente geloso del rapporto tra i due shadowhunters – ma questa è la prima volta che li vede interagire al di fuori di una riunione ufficiale o una missione congiunta con rappresentanti dei Nascosti, e sinceramente essere testimone di questo momento è lievemente meno doloroso di quanto pensasse: sapere che Alexander ha davvero chiuso il capitolo della sua vita che condivideva con lui fa male, e probabilmente lo farà sempre, ma vedere coi propri occhi che la persona che è venuta dopo di lui ricambia pienamente i suoi sentimenti è un sollievo di cui non pensava di aver bisogno.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'HalloWeekend del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
Titolo da "Jealousy" di Frankie Miller.


End file.
